


give me at shot at the night

by goldfishsunglasses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, First Kiss, Fluff, I mean it's mentioned in the video, Kind of alludes to the video, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/goldfishsunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"and then you kissed me..."</i><br/>inspired by shot at the night-the killers</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me at shot at the night

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fluffy and gross forgive me

Dan wasn’t quite sure how he got here.

No, that wasn’t right.

Obviously. he _knew_.

Obviously, Dan knew he took a three hour train ride and one bus to get here. He’d used the money saved from his weekend job to buy the train ticket. Actually, he’d bought a couple (seven), taking a leap of faith that surprised even Phil, the more spontaneous of the two. So, yes, he knew exactly how he got here, here being the car on the Manchester Eye, but he wasn’t quite sure how he’d ended up _here_ , in this situation, in this moment where he’d spent an entire day being shown around the city of Manchester by his internet idol turned friend turned best friend turned something else, something new, and something absolutely terrifying.

Absolutely fucking terrifying.

Absolutely fucking amazing.

He’d never been so gone.

He’d never been so afraid.

Afraid of what, though? It wasn’t like they hadn’t done things over Skype (okay, once, and Dan had blushed the entire time), but this was different, this was real life, with real life consequences. It was all well and good to talk about things they wanted to do to each other, but actually acting on those desires seemed almost impossible to Dan now that he was sat here in the wheel car with Phil’s thigh pressed against his. Oh, god, he was so close. Phil was so close to him and Dan was on fire. Dan was so scared, and he was sure Phil could tell. He’d been so talkative earlier, eager to share as much with Phil before they were separated by a screen again, but now he was uncharacteristically quiet, and it did not go unnoticed by the boy to his right. The boy who bumped his knee against Dan’s softly.

“I had a lot of fun today.” Phil said, trying to break the tension with some small talk.

“Me too.” Dan replied, hating himself a bit for being so fucking awkward. It’s not like he was shy, he _wasn’t_ , but something about Phil, something about being around him, was so intimidating. It was silly, he knew it. it’s not like Phil didn’t already know everything about him. They’d shared so much during 5 hour skype calls, things only said at 3 am, drunk on exhaustion and each other. Phil’d heard everything from stories of his childhood bullies, to his fears for the future as he watched everyone around him moving forward with their lives, even his girlfriend at the time.

Their split had been amiable, but he still had pit in his stomach when he thought about all the conversations he’d had with Phil that should have been with her. He did miss her, they’d dated for three years and she’d become such a constant in his life and there were times when he didn’t know what he’d do without her. Until Phil. In the beginning, he’d thought his “crush” on Phil was no more than a fanboy obsession, but then Dan got to know him, and he learned that maybe life wasn’t as simple as it had been. He learned what it was like to have a best friend, he learned what it was like to be the most important person in someone’s life, and he learned the meaning of the word bisexual.

He didn’t quite know if he was ready for a label just yet, and Phil had assured him that was perfectly normal, but Dan did know that he was already half in love with the boy on the other side of the screen, on the other side of the country, and that scared him. Phil was not his first love, but he was the first boy, and that shouldn’t have been different, but it was. When you live almost your entire life (up until this point) thinking you were a certain way, that you fit inside a certain box, the prospect of being with someone outside of that box was enough to make Dan was to run back into the closet. But he didn’t. Because he had Phil. Because, through Phil, he had gained a new community that accepted him for who he was, no judgement, and that was the best feeling in the world. Well, it had been until now. The sky had grown dark, and the city seemed the stretch for miles below their feet.

Phil had abandoned his small talk now, opting instead to rest his head against Dan’s shoulder. He was always so goddamn _cuddly_ , but Dan found he actually didn’t mind. Typically, close physical contact, especially with someone he’d just met (well, technically) would make him uncomfortable, but not with Phil. A lot of things changed with Phil. Except, apparently, Dan’s annoying tendency to overanalyze things. This habit prevented him from taking risks, from going after things he really wanted because it might not work out, so why even bother. Until. Phil. Dan shrugged Phil off his shoulder, who shot him a confused and slightly hurt look. Dan turned to face him. The look changed. None of this felt real. Everything moved in slow motion. He was done thinking things through.

“Can I–”

“God, _please_.” Phil half-begged and Dan leaned in, heart pounding. Phil didn’t close his eyes, and neither did Dan until that last centimeter when his nerves got the best of him and he let himself almost fall forward until their lips touched, and suddenly they were kissing. Dan was on fire. Everything was on fire. It was just a peck, just a gentle pressing, but everything was on fire. And then it was over. It was over too quickly and Dan was ready to do it again. And again and again and again. Why had he been so afraid of this? He felt Phil smile against his lips, and pull back slightly.

“You’re doing it again.” He whispered.

“Sorry.” Dan said, feeling embarrassed until Phil hooked a finger under his chin.

“Don’t be.” Phil said.

“Kiss me again.” Phil said.

So he did.

And it was quick.

And it was chaste.

And it was the start of everything.

Everything was new.

He wasn’t afraid anymore.

“Kiss me again.” Phil said.

And he did.


End file.
